Sporting success, that is the ability to achieve a desired outcome in a competitive or man-against-nature context (whether for purely pleasure, for commercial reasons, or the like), can relate to a variety of factors. While, of course, location, skill, knowledge, and experience can be highly influential, there are a host of other factors that can also be influential. Many of these factors can be predicted or measured and as such it is possible to utilize them to relate to either a player or a user the relative impacts and conditions they may experience as a result of those factors. In the specific context of activities such as fishing and hunting, some specific factors can be predicted and utilized. Some of these factors are described by John Alden Knight in the early reference entitled “Moon-Up, Moon-Down”, library of Congress number 72-93383.
Other efforts to provide users an amount of information in a user-desired manner have been attempted. U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,061 to Glick discloses an earlier example of one effort relative to this type of application. In that disclosure, a manual wheel device was proposed as providing an ability to allow a user to dial in a variety of information and then attempt to glean an influenced result. It does not, however, adequately provide the user a satisfactory experience in that it requires too great an amount of user activity, does not adequately include a sufficient number of factors, does not adequately develop some of the factors it does reference, and does not adequately display the results to the user in an optimal manner.
A more contemporary effort is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,178 to Scheer. It discloses an example in which a computer is configured to assist in selecting fishing bait and other decisions. It also does not, however, appropriately include the various factors usually needed for an accurate prediction and is not designed as a hand held device for easy use and interpretation to the degree of the present invention.
Even more recently, an effort is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,790 to Sato. It discloses an example in which an amount of information was attempted to be calculated and then conveyed to a user in some manner through a watch-like device. It also does not, however, adequately provide the user a satisfactory experience and does not automatically incorporate the factors usually desired for an accurate prediction and does not provide the simplicity of use or interpretation desired. It also does not disclose an ability to permit a user to obtain results that may be applied for a future time, when the particular activity may be conducted.
Thus users are left with a desire to have an adequate variety of information automatically incorporated, displayed, and available in manners which are easily used and assimilated. Although a variety of information has been separately available, it has not been presented in a coherent or combined package, which has been easy to use.